1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component.
2. Related Background Art
There is a conventionally known coil component, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-233325. The coil component described in this Application Laid-open No. 10-233325 has an I-shaped core set in a hollow portion of a coil bobbin, an E-shaped core coupled to this I-shaped core, and a primary winding and a secondary winding wound around the I-shaped core. In this coil component, there are the following two magnetic paths formed: a first magnetic path including a first winding portion in which the primary winding and a part of the secondary winding are wound; and a second magnetic path including a second winding portion in which only the rest part of the secondary winding is wound.